


Eric Northman Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: True Blood (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Eric Northman imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“Let go!” You whined as Chow pulled you into Eric’s office. Pam gave you a momentary glance, acknowledging that you were there at the least. Eric sighed and looked up at you over the papers he and Pam had been discussing.  
“I’m starting to think Isabel was wrong about humans being interesting.” Eric said to Pam who smirked and turned to look at you.  
“I could have told you that.” She mused before suddenly moving to your side, flashing her fangs as she smiled. “She’d still be fun to taste.”  
“Someone already has.” Chow said and turned you slightly, yanking your shirt collar to expose a rough bite that looked painful enough for Pam to hiss. “She doesn’t know who it was. The regulars know not to try. She thinks it might have been the new vampire.”  
“I’ll find him and kill him.” Pam said defensively as Eric set the papers down and walked over.  
“Oh no. We’ll kill him together.” Eric said as he bit his wrist and let you take his blood as he stroked your head.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sookie!” You gasped and rushed over to her and Bill. She hugged you tight while Bill stepped between you and Bill.  
“What were you doing here!” She asked you as she pulled away from you and looked around Fangtasia.  
“There was a vampire outside of Merlotte’s. Then I don’t really remember I ended up here.” You admitted and Sookie hugged you again.  
“I’m so glad you’re ok. We’ll take you right back home.” She assured you. Eric smiled as he watched the concern on Sookie’s face as she led the way towards the exit.  
“Humans. They pretend to be so concerned for each other even when there’s no danger.” Eric mused as Bill stopped glaring at him and turned away.  
“What are you saying? That you had (Y/N) brought here to what. Lure Sookie here?” Bill asked testily and Eric shrugged.  
“Great, I really don’t know how to respond to that where I come out looking like a good guy.” Eric said carefully. He didn’t react as Sookie’s eyes went wide and she marched back over, slapped him as hard as she could before continuing her exit out of the bar.  
“If you come near us again…” She started until Eric bared his fangs. “LLeave (Y/N) alone.” She said firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

“(Y/N).” Eric snapped as soon as you answered the phone. “Why aren’t you answering. Or home.”  
“Oh don’t worry Eric. I’m with Jason Stackhouse.” You said quickly and had to yank the phone away from your ear as a loud growl vibrate the phone speakers.  
“That doesn’t explain where you’ve been or why you haven’t called me or Pam back.” He said once he’d calmed himself.  
“I was at Merlotte’s with Jessica but Bill needed her. Jason’s giving me a lift back and…” You screamed as a huge blinding light burst through the trees and the man walking past Jason’s truck exploded. If Jason hadn’t been next to you. You wouldn’t have believed it. “A man just died.” You squeaked.  
“You alright?” Jason asked as he glanced around for whatever could have caused the gruesome sight in front of you.  
“(Y/N) what do you mean a man just died?” Eric asked, standing up from your armchair as he grabbed his jacket.  
“I’m no coroner, but I’m saying the cause of death was humongous explosion.” You said as Jason got out of the car. “Jason you can’t go by yourself what if whatever did that is still out there.”  
Eric swore as you hung up, shoving his jacket on, as he dialled Pam hoping she would get to you sooner than he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Russell smiled as you angrily marched up to Erc who not only rolled his eyes but felt the internal urge to throttle you. “Why is Pam keeping me locked away!” You asked irritably.  
“Because I’m busy and your lack of ability to keep from swearing like a sailor usually irritated or upsets my guests.” Eric snapped and waved a hand to dismiss you which made you more irritable and Eric began to doubly regret getting involved with humans.  
“Well! Why hide such a pretty thing away! It would be my honour to have you for dinner.” Russell said as he looked you up and down.  
“I wouldn’t taste her. She has the rare quality of being completely toxic to most vampires, useful to keep but toxic.” Eric said and you glanced at him curiously. The only vampire he hadn’t offhandedly offered to taste you was Bill Compton.  
“What an unusual condition.” Russell said and Eric scoffed.  
“You’re telling me! We’ve been looking into why but nothing is very useful as of yet.” Eric glanced around the room and caught Pam’s eye. “If you excuse me.” Eric grabbed your shoulder and span you around, leading you out of the room.  
“Okay, I’m nodding here and just pretending like I have some idea what you’re talking about.” You said as he firmly held you.  
“If you don’t shut your mouth you’re going to get yourself killed.” He hissed at you, nodding at Pam who’d rush up behind him as he left and locked you both in.


	5. Chapter 5

You weren’t sure who was stealing from Eric but thanks to Sookie you were in the clear, or as in the clear as you could be when it came to Eric and Pam. Deciding to help you’d been doing your own sleuthing.  
“Where do you think you're going?” Pam asked as you lurked in a corner, waiting to get away.  
“I… um. I just have to go and meet someone.” You explained before turning to leave only to be gripped by the throat by Eric and in a blur you were on the floor with Eric’s bloody fangs inches from your face.  
“You’re not planning on stealing from me now, were you sweetheart.” He growled out and glared down at you.  
Frantically, you shook your head. “I was trying to help find who was.” You admitted meekly and Pam scoffed as she took a seat, watching the ordeal.  
“Are you working with them?” He asked seriously as your hands fumbled nervously at the one he held around your throat.  
“No, no. No. It’s just that, I know that you like torturing people and I am totally up for that.” You said quickly and he broke into a grin.  
“You humans are quite interesting aren’t you. Happy to help me kill whoever's stealing from me just to keep yourself safe.” He said, chuckling slightly as he stroked your cheek, his smile showing his bared fangs.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a gentle knock at the door. Sookie paused as she dished up dinner for you, Tara and herself. “I’ll get it!” You said as Tara groaned, having just come back from a shift at the bar. Sookie was off to start her shift soon. It was a regular evening in the Stackhouse house, to meet for an evening meal as you all went off on your ways.  
“How she still has energy, I don’t know.” Tara said as Sookie laughed lightly.  
“Did you hear, she had a strange vampire come into her book store?” Sookie said quickly as Tara grabbed for her fork, thanking Sookie for cooking.  
“All vampires are strange.” She said as she hopped up from her seat, grabbing some beer from the fridge.

“(Y/N)? Who is it?” Sookie asked when you still hadn’t come back. She hurried out to the hall to see you staring up at Eric Northman who was looking down at you with a predatory amusement.  
“The… vampire from the bar. He wants to talk to you.” You said without looking away.  
“Well… Stop staring, go on.” She said with a light laugh as she shooed you away.  
“What? He’s eye candy. Just deal with it.” You said as you rushed back to the kitchen. Tara tutted when she saw you watching Eric and Sookie out of the kitchen window.  
“Don’t you start going after vampires as well. I can’t cope with all Sookie’s drama.” Tara said, laughing with you when you shake your head.  
“You don’t see many vampires around here. I’m just curious.” You assured her, grinning as she shook her head, handing you a beer as Sookie came back and sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

Pam paused as she strode away from Sookie’s home. She didn’t appreciate being Eric’s messenger. Walking past the bar you worked at she scoffed. Eric had tried to hire humans to protect you after hearing about your boss. He was a nasty piece of work. She would rather die than admit she had gotten a little attached to you. She had voted to offing the boss instead of the security Eric had secretly provided.  
You collided with her, surprising her with how quietly you had rusged towards her. Though she rarely focused on humans around her, unless it was necessary.

“Y/N)?” She said when you muttered an apology, not focusing on her but glancing back at the bar. Tutting and complaining about human beings inability to focus, she shooed you into her car, driving you to Fangtasia where Eric rushed to see why she’d brought you back.  
Eric watched you carefully while Pam explained how she found you. “So, what happened?” He asked, crouching as he looked down at you.  
“The boss killed a vampire that works at the bar. He was just trying to help one of the bartenders.” You said in a daze.  
“I’ll go and have a talk with him.” Eric assured you, glancing at Pam who nodded.

“No! Don’t go and kill him! I mean… I… Wont that make things worse?” You asked and Eric scoffed, pretending you had offended him.  
“You think I would go around needlessly killing!” He said and Pam had to look away so she wouldn’t laugh at him.  
“Yeah, I know you wouldn’t kill anybody.” You said sarcastically as he told Pam to keep you safe until he got back.


	8. Chapter 8

“You know if we don’t make it out of whatever we’re getting into we’ll miss Halloween.” You grumbled nervously as you trailed after Sookie with hesitant steps. Tara was more than a few feet behind you, pointing out that she agreed with the weird vibe you’d commented on. “I think it’s weird you don’t know what they look like.” Tara pointed out.  
“I really don’t think we should go anywhere on the orders of a masked maniac.” You popped up as Sookie turned around.

“We don’t know he’s a masked maniac, he approached me at a Halloween party and was in costume.” Sookie pointed out and your frowned.  
“When has anyone supernatural related not been a maniac?” Tara pointed out as the three of you reached the clearing you’d been told to go to. Or rather Sookie had been invited too.  
“Y'all are just worrying for nothing I’m sure he’s perfectly friendly.” Sookie said chipperly.  
“I’ve seen enough horror movies to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly.” You said as a shiver crawled down your back. “This feels weird and that is not helping.” You said as you gestured to a creepy looking warehouse that was sat alone in the middle of the woods.

“Maybe we should go back.” Sookie muttered. She turned to face you both and gasped, two vampires stood behind you and Tara, covering your mouths as the bared their fangs.  
“Happy Halloween.” The masked man drawled as he grabbed Sookie.

***************************************************

The night passed by as you, Tara and Sookie sat together, scared and confused as to what was going on. “How long do you think they’ll keep us down here?” You asked quietly.  
“I don’t know. But it can’t be too long, Bill will have been looking for me.” Sookie pointed out.  
Looking down at your hands you wondered if you boss would even notice you weren’t at work. Eric didn’t seem overly fond of humans other than Sookie, although Bill wasn’t entirely sure she was human.

“Someone will look for us.” You said as calmly as you could.  
“Yeah. Lafayette will certainly come looking for us if no one else does!” Tara insisted. You all fell quiet when shouts came from upstairs. Crashing and scraping could be heard and at one point thick liquid oozes through the ceiling.  
“Something killed a vampire.” Sookie whispered. She carefully stepped towards the rickety stairs and looked towards the door. “We could see if we can get out.”  
“Or we wait for whatever killed them to go away.” Tara offered up. She yanked Sookie back when a blur rushed into the room, smashing its way through the door.

“Eric!” You said when he stopped, glancing around to see if there were any other threats.  
“We need to hurry, Pam and Bill are dealing with the other vampires, Jason’s waiting in the truck.” Eric said quickly, Sookie and Tara rushed to the stairs while Eric lifted you over his shoulder.  
“I am able to walk, shouldn’t you help others as well?” you grumbled to Eric who didn’t answer.  
You were rushed into Jason’s truck and hurried back to Fangtasia, where Sam and Lafayette were waiting, in a blur. Once things calmed down Tara went home after checking you and Sookie were ok.  
Pam presented you with a pumpkin shaped bucket filled with candy, there was something in the way she smiled and the disheveled state of the bucket that made you wonder if she’d stolen it from an unsuspecting child. “There’s only 365 days left until next Halloween!” You said which made Sookie laugh, despite the night you’d just endured.  
“With this lot everyday is Halloween.” Jason muttered as he sipped from a beer.


	9. Chapter 9

You eyed Eric nervously. He’d shown up at your family home for no apparent reason other than to deliver presents. Winter meant the vampires could be out longer but, he seemed to be the only one who wanted to lurk around humans.

“You don’t eat people food so why are you here?” You asked him as you gave him a suspicious look.   
“Perhaps your holiday had intrigued me and I’ve decided to partake and see why humans are so obsessed with the celebration.” He said playfully.  
“No. you’ve had hundreds of years to be curious.” You said firmly as you frowned and glanced around to see what he could want.  
“Wouldn't it be a possibility I wanted to spend time with you?” He asked as your brother took the gift Eric had given him and opened it. You gasped as he pulled a sword out of the box.  
“You can’t give him a sword!” You insisted as you gestured to him swinging it around, smashing a vase.  
"Why are you even worrying? The kid's just going to ignore the toy and play with the box." Eric muttere with a smile. You still had no clue why Eric was being so nice and what exactly he might want from you.


	10. Chapter 10

Pam had discovered your secret before Eric knew about you. You had a rare blood type. AB-. You were 1 in 167. Pam found the scent of your blood irresistible and had followed it to the blood donation drive.

She was quick to befriend you, without more than a quick glance around her, she could see vampires lurking around. No doubt they’d been lured to you the same way she had. “Come with me.” She said as soon as the nurse said you could go. Before you could question her, she’d led you out in the night, towards her car.  
Some of the vampires followed the both of you, they circled around acting as if they would overthrow her, but with a quick movement were on their knees and you were being rushed into her car.

“Where do you live?” She asked and you found yourself panicking.  
“Who are you?” You asked her. She didn't answer for a moment.  
“Pam.”  
“Pam who? How did you fight off those people? Were they vampires?” You asked quickly. She rolled her eyes as she pulled into the carpark of Fangtasia. Pausing , she looked over at you, assessing you carefully. She didn’t take to humans usually but you had something more than your blood that she liked. Though she wasn’t sure what it was yet.

“All you need to know is I’m Pam, I’m a vampire and your blood is exquisite. Some of us prefer to preserve harder to find blood types. Luckily for you, my friends and I happen to be one of those. Now follow me.” She got out of the car, only skipping a few steps as she let you catch up. You followed her into the club. She was amused by the way the simple chaos of the club seemed to daze you, though the fact that you’d been rescued by vampires, seemed not to have hit you yet.

“Whose this?” Eric asked quickly. He cast a glance at you. When he caught your scent he looked back to Pam, they shared a look and he nodded. You had no clue what it meant but your nerves began to flutter when he stepped closer to you both, you found yourself letting Pam take the lead.  
“A human I found, I thought you’d want to… preserve her.” Pam drawled and he smiled, showing his fangs, wanting a feared reaction he found himself genuinely smiling when you gave him a confused but blank look with no trace of fear.

**********************

Sophie-Anne watched Eric curiously. She knew from her intel that his sidekick had taken to a human who, according to her minions, smelled delicious. She had assumed that the human was a gift for her. She was beyond offended that his time with her was drawing to a close and he still had yet to produce anything.  
He managed to excuse himself from her company and headed home, still not knowing what she wanted, although he had his suspicions given her timing.

The first thing Eric did was he headed back into town was drive by your house. It was a regular thing that he did. Once a day, or evening, he would drive by, just to check. If Pam knew she didn’t say anything. If you went out of town, when he could he followed you, if not he sent people to watch over you.  
At first it was curiosity. The habit which soon descended into an obsession. He liked to check in on you, he became an alarming constant, which had its perks when it came to the supernatural but it was more than unnerving when he would appear and lurk.

Seeing you sitting in your living room, he smiled, seeming satisfied that you were safe. He quickly toured his way around the house, checking the perimeter. As the sun threatened to rise he left for Fangtasia.

Eric was roused by Pam arguing with someone. Pulling himself up and out of the room he frowned. Sophie-Anne was arguing with Pam who looked furious. “I do not know what you’re talking about!” Pam snapped.  
“You’re telling me that you know nothing about this girl?” Sophie-Anne demanded. Pam hesitated. She couldn’t exactly lie and if she did it could get Eric in more trouble than she cared for.  
“Who would you be referring to?” Eric asked calmly. There was a careful silence that fell over the empty room. Everyone knew who you were, why Eric kept such a close eye on you. But only Pam was privy to the way Eric felt about you.  
“You know who.” Sophie-Anne Snapped. Eric bared his fangs and a gust of wind blew past Pam. He and Sophie-Anne snarled at each other for a moment Pam wondered who would come out on top.

“Shouldn’t you share something so… delicious? With your queen.” Sophie-Anne hissed out. Eric snarled and tossed her across the room, ready to swing himself round and attack should he have to. She huffed, glared at Eric and seemed to think over attacking him. Thinking better of it she turned to leave.  
“I’m going to check on (Y/N), will you open shop?” Eric said to Pam without taking his eyes off the door.  
“Of course. Last I heard the pet has a new job so she’ll probably be asleep.” Pam said casually as Eric rushed off.

***************************

You woke to a soft rapping at your window. Eric was floating outside your window. For a moment you lay in your bed watching him, your room was upstairs and you lived out of the way. It was unlikely that anyone would be looking through the window, or so you thought.  
Sighing softly you climbed out of bed and opened the window.

“Eric? Is something the matter?” You asked him. He didn’t answer for a moment, just looked down on you as he floated beside your window.  
“I just wanted to check you were alright, that you weren’t being bothered by any vampires.” He explained quickly.  
“Well I wasn’t until you showed up.” You said pointedly and he nodded, smiling thoughtfully as he glanced through the window to your room.  
“Well if everything is alright i’ll leave.”  
“Goodnight… or goodmorning?”  
Your confusion over what to say seemed to amuse him as he waited for you to secure the widow as you shut it, before letting himself float to the ground. You knew that he would be out there for a long while but didn’t feel the need to let him in. Pam had warned you about inviting people into the home and how vampires would lure their way into your home. Eric was nice, but you weren’t entirely sure if you could trust him and Pam, nor were you entirely sure just why they were so fascinated with you.


	11. Chapter 11

“You’ll be staying here until I deal with it.” Eric insisted as he took your arm. His grip was rough but when he tugged you towards the back room he did it gently. You glared at him, glancing around Fantasia.  
He was planning to hide you in his basement until the sun rose. But you figured if you made enough fuss someone would try to stop him. Though you doubted any of the vampires would make him leave you alone, or help you for that matter.

“You can’t keep me locked up.” You said as you tried to lean on your heels and stop him pulling you. It did nothing and his grip forced you to stumble forwards.  
“It will be better for you.”  
“Why! Some vampires after me I don’t see why you care. It’s not your problem.”  
“I’m the sheriff here and they will not be following through with their threats.” He snapped. When he spoke he’d moved closer, impossibly fast and a flash of danger flared in his eyes. He spoke with a tone that rumbled out of him and raised goosebumps up your neck.  
“Oh shut up Eric.” You seethed as you yanked your hand free. He released you, rather than have you injure yourself trying to escape his immovable grip. “You can call yourself king of the vampires for all I care. I’m not going to kept locked up here so you can play hero and impress Sookie.”

He tried to stop you leaving but Pam cleared her throat. “Not that I care but I feel you could have, perhaps, handled that better.” She muttered as he stomped down to the basement, hoping to hide away from anyone for a moment.  
“Did she just tell me to “shut up?"”  
“Yes, but in her defence you just kidnapped her from work under the guise of impressing her friend by keeping her safe. You could just tell her you find her fascinating.” Pam raised her eyebrows when he glared at her.  
“She’ll get herself killed if she doesn’t do what I say!”  
Pam watched his pace for a moment. “If you wanted an obedient pet I would recommend a dog. Humans are so wilful.”  
“If she wont stay here to be protected I’ll be going there. You’re in charge Pam.” With that Eric left to fetch a few things and head to your home.  
“Wonderful. I can’t see this backfiring at all.” Pam said sarcastically. Smiling to herself at her comment.


	12. Chapter 12

You flinched when the gun clicked. Instead of the gun firing you heard a clattering noise and then a soft choking noise. Slowly opening your eyes you saw the man who’d been aiming at you. He was dangling from the grip of a smaller man. A vampire who was looking at you, awestruck.

“Godric?” You said quietly. He looked the way Eric had described the few times he’d opened up enough to talk about Godric. He threw the man across the room, stamping on the gun he’d dropped, shattering it. The man scrambled away but Godric was focused on you. He stepped closer, gliding forward. When he was close enough he reached out and stroked your cheek. He stepped closer, his fingers running down your neck. You were frozen in place. One move and he could snap your neck. But he seemed so fascinated by you that his wide eyed gaze made him look younger than he could be.

“Godric?” Eric said from behind him. The vampire looked irritated for a moment. As if having to look away from you was an inconvenience that he would rather avoid.  
“Eric, you have sent her to me?” Godric asked as he glanced at Eric.  
“(Y/N) knew how important you are to me and volunteered herself to try and help Sookie find you. I… feared for your life and she wanted to help me.” Eric frowned at you then looked at Godric who had turned back to staring at you. When Eric kneeled before him, Godric seemed to come to his senses. “We need to escape.”

“Yes, we will need to leave before the sun rises.” Godric spoke while staring at you. He seemed a little breathless, enthralled just by your presence and it was beginning to make you uncomfortable. “We won’t be able to protect the humans that have come to defend us.” He reached out to take your hand as Eric stood. Glancing back at Eric as Godric led the way out he nodded at you. There was a soft touch or irritation to Eric’s face but he seemed to accept that Godric had taken a liking to you.

************************

“Eric! Are you ok?” You asked as soon as you could speak to him alone. He smiled as if you worrying about him was flattering.  
“When am I not alright?” He asked casually.  
You smiled and nodded. He did always turn out alright. You want to reach up and kiss him. But there were so many vampires around, you wondered what they’d think. You could lie and say Eric planned to turn you, if that would save face for Eric, but in truth he’d never talked about it.

As you focused on your thoughts Eric lent in, kissing your cheek, though to anyone else it would look like he was muttering in your ear. As he pulled away he glanced to the other room. Godric was sitting alone watching the two of you. Eric glanced at you and you nodded. Sookie was right, Eric did love Godric. You weren’t sure you fully understood the sire bond. You hoped Pam might explain it more when you got back home.  
“Who is she?” Godric asked Eric as he approached. They both looked over to you, standing in a corner, waiting for Eric to come back or for Sookie to leave Bill long enough to talk with you.  
“(Y/N)? She is a human from Bon Temps. She’s rather fearless, I enjoy her company.” Eric he smiled when a vampire approached you to talk. Vampire you didn’t know made you nervous, you still weren’t sure about Bill. But you took a deep breath and did your best to appear as casual as you would if you'd been chatting to someone at Merlotte's.  
“She is… alluring.” Godric admitted. Eric pulled his attention away from you, crouching beside Godric. “I feel as if I’ve known her, forever. I’ve spent minutes in her company.”

Eric frowned down at his feet. He didn’t want anyone taking you away. Even Pam had started to warm up to you, realising that Eric might consider turning you, it was more serious than she or Bill had ever thought. But if Godric asked him to let you go. He wasn’t sure if he could. “Do you love her Eric?” Godric’s words roused Eric out of his musings and he nodded.  
“I think so.” Eric admitted.  
“Then I am sorry I feel this way.” They stopped talking as you approached them. There was some ruckus going on with the Stackhouses and it never ended well.  
“Eric… something, the Stackhouses are yelling outside...” You gestured. He sighed and nodded.  
“Stay with Godric.” Eric said quickly. You agreed and watched him rush off to talk to Bill.  
“You turned Eric?” You asked Godric curiously. Godric smiled up at you from his seat.  
“I did. I have known him a long time.” Godric chuckled before adding. “I am not sure he has felt the way he feels about you before.”

Before you could respond there was a shout and vampires gathered around. The next thing you knew the room vibrated and shattered. You were thrown back. Godric managed to grab at you and set you down. Everything after that was a blur. Your ears rang and you groggily tried to grasp what happened. Godric rushed around the room to help other people until he realised you couldn’t move.  
“Here.” He said gently. He bit his wrist and held it out to you, letting your drink. There were several sharp twinges of pain as Godric pulled something from you.  
“(Y/N)!” Eric gasped. He was knelt beside Godric in a second.  
“You should stop now. You’re healed enough… if you drink more, it won’t be pleasant.” Godric explained. You nodded and let go of his arm, embarrassed as you hadn’t realised you’d gripped onto it. Eric wiped away the blood that had spilled down your chin. “We’ll get you somewhere safe.” Eric assured you. He let you lean against him, lifting you up. You could hear Sookie fussing but you couldn’t focus as you fell asleep, thinking of Godric who seemed to swirl in your mind.


End file.
